


The Replacement Chair

by Swankyo0



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just over a week ago, Harry had had an extraordinary time on Draco's favourite armchair, leading to the eventual collapse of the seat bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Purple Chair writing community my friend and I used to run on LJ.

"Ok… ok stop! No peeking!" Harry guided his lover into the large warm room. Just over a week ago, Harry had had an extraordinary time on Draco's favourite armchair, leading to the eventual collapse of the seat bottom. Now the only remaining thing that held happy memories of Draco's past was nothing more than a pile of rubble. Draco often spoke fondly of summer nights spent curled up in that chair, listening to his father read stories of adventure and daring. The chair had offered a warm seat by the fire and a warm cup of cocoa for the winter holidays. Draco had been sulking around the house, casting forlorn glances at the corner formerly inhabited by his precious chair for days.

Harry had had to do something about this situation. The pitiful looks gracing his boyfriend's naturally noble features had been tugging at Harry's heart strings, and no matter how adorable Draco looked, Harry could not allow this behaviour to continue. And so Harry had decided to do something, to buy something to be precise. After many hours of searching through dusty garages, tag sales, and salvage lots he had found the perfect replacement. No chair would ever truly replace the lost memento of Draco's youth, but Harry felt that this glorious chair just might be what it would take to rid Draco of his melancholy.

And so now, on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Harry Potter led his lover into their warm and inviting living room. Draco claimed that he didn't like surprises. "I would prefer to know precisely what is coming at all times," he would complain But more than once Harry had caught a certain glimmer in Draco's grey eyes before he'd had a chance to regain his composure. Harry could hardly wait to catch that glimmer once again.

~*~

Draco stood in the doorway of his and Harry's apartment, his pale lids closed over his grey eyes, soft lashes resting against his pearly cheeks. Draco had always loved Harry's surprises. Quite often, Harry's surprises ended in an absolutely amazing shagging session. Today had already been full of surprises from his boyfriend. Harry woke Draco entirely too early for a Sunday morning, and dragged him out of the house before he had even had a chance to wipe the sand out of his eyes. Harry had treated Draco to a splendid breakfast at a quaint little coffee shop and they spent the morning perusing Draco's favourite stretch of land on the edge of town. Harry had even sacrificed his Sunday lunch, his favourite meal of the week, to spend the afternoon with Narcissa.

Draco knew that Harry was just trying to cheer him up. The loss of the last memento of his youth had put Draco in a sour mood for the past few days. While Draco certainly suffered a great feeling of loss with the death of the chair and all the memories it held, it was the present time with the chair that he would miss the most. Draco would never admit it to anyone other than Harry himself, but the best part about that chair was that it had swiftly become Harry's favourite cuddling spot. Draco would always remember the hours spent snuggled in that chair as a child, but it was the countless hours spent snuggled with Harry beside him in that chair that he would miss so much. Draco could never regain the peaceful days of his childhood before this green eyed angel entered his life, but did he have to give up the irresistible sight of Harry Potter wearing nothing but a blanket, his dark hair tousled about his softly tanned skin, resting his head gently on the arm of Draco's favourite Slytherin green chair? Draco couldn't think of anything more beautiful on this earth than his boyfriend, completely naked, surrounded by the colours of Draco's own House.

"Ok… ok stop! No peeking!" Draco stumbled to a halt, Harry's strong arms holding him steady.

"I'm not peaking, love!" Draco smirked as Harry moved away. "What are you up to now?" After the events of the day, Draco couldn't imagine what in the world Harry could have in mind.

"Ok… ok ready? Open your eyes!" Draco's eyes fluttered open and rested on the purple monstrosity that lay slumped in the corner where his precious chair once resided.

"What in the world is that?!" Draco spat.

"What? Don't you like it? I mean it's big and here, come sit in it! It's really comfortable…" Harry began shuffling Draco over toward the chair.

"No! I refuse to sit in that thing! For Merlin's sake, Harry! It's purple! And what is that?" Draco asked accusingly as he pointed at what looked like straggly grey hair growing out of the seams.

"It's called fringe, Draco. Often used as decoration, though I have heard of more interesting uses…"

"Potter, you will remove this monstrosity from my home, immediately!" Draco jabbed his nose into the air, stamped his foot and pointed Harry first at the chair, and then out the front door. When Draco didn't hear anything from Harry for a few moments he opened his eyes and peered down at him. Harry had slumped into the new addition, arms crossed and eyes defiant. "What? Come on, get moving!"

"No."

"What?" The look of anger and pain on Harry's face took Draco aback. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, becoming slightly worried. Harry was shooting him a look usually reserved for very serious arguments, usually about family and the Weasleys, not chairs.

"I'm not moving an inch until you apologize." Harry said, more anger in his voice than Draco thought this situation warranted.

"Harry, it's just a chair…"

"You called me Potter." Harry cut Draco off flatly.

"Wha—What?" Draco stumbled.

"You called me Potter. And you told me to remove this 'monstrosity' from 'your house.' Well if it's just your home, then you can remove it yourself." Harry spat, sinking further into the confines of the chair.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. And when I said it was my home I meant to say our home. Really." Draco said soothingly as he glided across the room to his lover, taking his face between his hands and looking sheepishly into his dazzling green eyes. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Can we keep the chair?" Harry looked up and gave Draco his best puppy dog eyes.

"Harry, there is absolutely no way that you are going to make me like that ridiculous chair."

"Really? Absolutely no way, huh?" Harry gazed over at his boyfriend, his voice smooth and sleek, a trick Draco had taught him.

Draco tried to keep his voice steady, "That's right, no way." Draco trembled in anticipation as Harry pulled him down beside him in the purple chair.

"We'll see about that."

The last coherent thought to run through Draco's mind was 'Purple's not such a bad colour...'

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...


End file.
